The Angel and the Demon
by bassethound1021
Summary: Amu, a special angel, went to Earth for vacation. She meets Ikuto, and befriends him, not knowing that he is a very dangerous demon. Word spreads in the underworld about Amu, and creatures start targeting her. Why? Will it ever end? Will Ikuto, the most dangerous and powerful demon, protect her, or hurt her?
1. Mysterious Man

**Hello everyone! Please read this story. I hope you really like it. (#^.^#)**

*** = Author's note**

Amu Pov

"Amu, since you have worked very hard these past few years, I want you to take a vacation. I grant you permission to go to Earth, but you must not break the rules," said God. (*****I'm not going to describe his appearances, because everyone has their own view*****)

"Really? Thank you so much!" I remember the rules: Don't reveal my true nature, and do not associate with the dark side. Very easy.

"Enjoy your vacation Amu. You are dismissed."

I haven't been to Earth since I was a baby. Smiling like an idiot, I bowed, opened my wings, and flew to my house to tell my parents the great news.

(time skip~)

"Amu, do you have everything," said my mom, worried.

"Yep, I have everything I need." I grabbed my suitcase and stopped at the door to give my mom a big, warm hug. "I will miss you, mom"

"Me too. Remember, if you need me just pray, and please be careful."

"Ok. I will be fine. I love you," I said, walking out the door.

"Love you, Amu."

I looked back one more time at my loving mom and waved my hand. Then, I head off to Earth.

(time skip~)

I decided to go to Osaka, Japan. I rented a very nice and expensive hotel; the room is very large and clean. There is a flat screen t.v in front of the leather couch, a full kitchen, and so forth. It's like a house. After I unpacked my things, I decided to do to some exploring.

I grabbed my bag and left the hotel. There was many clothing stores, malls, and restaurants. Suddenly, my stomach growled, demanding for food. _"Hm, where should I eat?"_ Looking around, I saw a sushi restaurant. _"Perfect."_ I opened the door and waited by the reception desk to be seated. A waiter with light brown hair and green eyes came toward me. He looks around my age, 16. With a welcoming smile, he said, " Hi welcome to Tokyo Sushi, only one?"

I nodded.

"Alright, then follow me."

I did, and he showed me a small square table. "I will be your waiter. My name is Kukai. What would you like you drink?"

"Sweet tea please."

"Good choice. Ok, I will be back with your drink." Then he left.

It seems like I am the only customer right now. I must be early. I skimmed through the menu, even though already know what I want.

Kukai came back with my sweet tea. "Thank you, Kukai," I said with a smile. Kukai's face turn a bit red. "Is something wrong," I asked.

"Nope, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. So, what would you like to have?"

"Two tuna roll please"

"Looks like somebody likes tuna," Kukai said teasingly.

"Who doesn't," I replied.

"I guess you're right." Then we both start laughing.

(time skip~)

"So what are your interests," I asked while dipping my tuna roll in watasbi and soy sauce then plopping it into my mouth. I was still the only costumer, and Kukai has nothing to do, so I beckoned him to come over to chat.

"I like sports and reading. What about you?"

"Music, art, and sports"

"That's cool. What kind of sports?

(Small time skip)

We kept talking for what felt like hours until I ate my last bite of tuna role. "Thanks for accompanying me Kukai, and please give the chef my thanks. The tuna rolls is delicious." I paid for the food and got up to leave.

"The pleasure is mine,..," he said, indicating that he doesn't know my name.

"Amu," I said with a smile.

"Amu," Kukai repeated.

"Bye Kukai. See you later." I started walking out the door.

"Bye Amu"

I turned back, and for a second, I thought I saw Kukai staring at me with an intimidating look. Kukai,with a cheerful expression, waved back.

When I outside, the sun was already setting. I saw a park with a great view of a lake. "Such a beautiful sight." The vast lake reflects the sunlight, and a variety of colorful flowers bloom several places. The sight was so compelling that I walk toward it.

Then, softly, I hear a sound. _"A violin." _I've never heard of the music, but it's so melancholy and a bit eerie. The music is so enticing, so enchanting, so captivating, that I can listen to the music forever. Following the sound, I see a man with navy blue hair, black clothes, and a black cat sitting next to him.

People have told me that seeing a black cat will bring you misfortune, but I don't believe that junk.

I must've made some sound without realizing, for the man suddenly stopped playing. He took the delicate violin off under his chin and walked toward a bench where his violin case laid.

"Um, I'm very sorry if I interrupted your playing. You can continue to play," I said, already missing the lovely sound from the violin.

Then the man turned to face me, his blue eyes staring at me with an unreadable expression. Intuition tells me to run away, but my body won't cooperate.

"No, it's getting dark," he finally said in a husky voice, and it is. The moon has woken up, and the sun has disappeared. Once he packed his violin, he hung the case's strap over his chest. Then he slowly walked toward me with the black cat with green eyes following him. After there is only a foot between us, he leaned his face toward mine. My mind is screaming at me to run, fly, anything, to just get away from this guy, but I'm frozen.

_"He is too close."_ I shut my eyes really tight.

The man blew on my ear, and I yelped, taking a step back. My face heated up, and his guy right in front of me, laughed.

Smirking, he said, "Do you want me to take you home? It's dangerous for a kid to walk home by herself."

Glancing at the streets, I believed what he said about the place being dangerous. I accepted his man's offer, and said, "I'm sixteen by the way," but he only chuckled. "I live at the XXX Hotel."

The mysterious man nodded, and he leaded the way. Walking next to him, I feel safer than walking by myself.

Silence seems to be accompanying us.

"You play the violin really good, and the music was lovely. How long have you been playing, " I said, trying to break the silence.

"Thank you, I've been playing for fourteen years," he replied. "Do you play any instruments," he asked, glancing at me with curiosity glinting in his eyes.

"The piano. My favorite genera is elegies."

When I said, "elegies," that seemed to surprised him. He was about to say something, but the sound of laughing cut him off. We stopped, and I felt the blue haired man beside me tensed.

Two men whose faces are red walked unsteadily in our way, laughing and talking in loud voices. "_They must be drunk._"

When both of them saw me, they walked toward me. One of them said, "Do you want to come to our place for tonight? We can have some fun." The other man agreed, saying "Yeah, and we will take good care of you." The men stared at me hungrily head to toe. I shivered and stepped closer to the violinist. He noticed my discomfort and put his arm around me. Calmly, he said, "She is taken. I suggest you leave before trouble comes."

Even though he sounded composed, I can feel the rage boiling inside of him. Looking closer, I saw his eyes, daunting and daring, turned a bit red. _"No, it's my imagination."_ I put my hand over his and give a light squeeze. I think that helped him to feel more at ease.

The drunk men were definitely furious, but they reluctantly left while muttering vulgar things under their breath.

Once they were out of our sight, the blue haired man dropped his arm around me.

"Thank you for helping me. I'm in debt to you," I said, smiling gratefully.

"It's nothing. I will always be your knight in shining armor, princess," he replied, bowing dramatically and smirking.

I blushed and laughed.

After walking for another couple of minutes, we arrived at the hotel. We stopped at the entranced. "Thank you for everything." Then realizing something important, I said, "What is your name? I'm Amu."

Looking at me right in the eyes while smirking, he said, "Ikuto"

"Thank you Ikuto. I hope I will see you again."  
I turned to open the door, and Ikuto said, "Then your wished has come true."

"_Huh?_"

" I also live here, Amu koi~"

"_What!?"_ "Why didn't you tell me earlier," I said, blushing.

"A surprise," he simply answered.

I opened the door and entered with Ikuto trailing behind. I walked to elevator and pushed the up button. We both waited. The doors opened and we went inside. I pushed the highest level, 5. I asked Ikuto which level he is going, and he said that it's also five. I felt the elevator go up.

"What's your room number," I asked.

"402. You?"

"What a coincidence. Mine is 404."

"Maybe this is fate," he said, teasing me.

So our rooms are right next to each other. The elevator made a ding noise then the doors slide open. We walked out and looked for our rooms. "Um, Ikuto"

"Yeah."

"If you are not busy tomorrow, do you want to eat out for lunch? I'll pay. It's to show a piece of my gratitude for you helping me out."

"You mean a date," he said teasingly, making me blush. "Sure," he said.

"Awesome, just knock on my door at eleven."

He nodded.

"_Finally found my room._" "Bye Ikuto."

"Bye Strawberry," he said and closed his door before I could yell at him.

"_Tomorrow is going to be a long day." _

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review!**


	2. The (so called) Date

**Hello! I read the reviews and I'm going to respond to some of them. I don't mind the criticism, because I want to improve my writing a much as possible. (but please don't go too hard on me.)**

**KL (Guest) : I'm sorry for not being specific. I meant an intimidating glare when Kukai was giving that "look" to Amu as she was leaving. When Amu first encountered Ikuto, she can sense that he's kind of a dangerous guy. That's why she kept telling herself to run away, however, her body won't cooperate for unknown reasons. I typed something like, "Intuition tells me to run away, but I can't.[...] My mind is telling to me run, fly, anything, to just get away from this man."**

**StarElise: It does seem like I rushed things, sorry. So to slow things down (or try to), I included a little paragraph in Ikuto's pov.**

***= Author's note**

**I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Ikuto Pov.**

How weird. I thought the she would run away when she first saw me. Doesn't that angel know that I am a demon? Why is she here? Angels only come to Earth if they have a purpose, a mission. Hm. Maybe she's here to execute me to free me from my deadly sins- from my life. Ha. Two can play at that game. Plus, I am a professional assassin and fighter.

I'm Ikuto, son of Satan. You better watch your six, Strawberry.

**Amu Pov. **

Beep. Beep. Beep. _"Ugh, so tired." _ I opened my groggy eyes and reached my arm to the annoying alarm clock to turn it off. It's seven in the morning. I got up from bed and changed into a gray hooded sweatshirt and black sporty pants. After putting my hair up and my sneakers on, I left the hotel.

I inhaled the cold, fresh air and then started jogging.

I love to run. I feel like I can do anything, and it clears my mind. Back home, I liked doing all sports- baseball, soccer, tennis, you name it.

"Amu," a familiar voice shouted from behind. I stopped turned around and saw Kukai running toward me.

"Morning Kukai. Are you also jogging?" Looking at his clothes, he is also wearing sweats.

"Yep. Want to jog together?"

I nodded and we started jogging.

~  
"You're really athletic, Amu. My friends and I will play soccer at the Green Field on Friday. Do you want to join us? It will be fun!"

We stopped at my hotel, sweating and taking deep breathes.

"Sure, what time," I said.

"Ten in the morning."

"Okay. I'll be there. Bye," I said, opening the door.

"See you later, Amu."

Once I'm in my room, I checked the time. Ten a.m. I quickly took a shower and picked out my outfit. I chose white shorts, a pink shirt that says "Paris" in black lace, and a black blazer. I fixed my hair to a high ponytail and put on my black and white striped flats.** (*I wish I have these clothes!*)**

By the time I finished, a heard a knock on the door.

We decided to eat at an Italian restaurant. Once Ikuto and I were seated, we ordered our food.

"So, Amu, why are you here? You seem a bit young to live by yourself," Ikuto said nonchalantly.

"I'm on vacation," I answered honestly. "What about you?"

"I permentaly live here."

Then, a waiter came to deliver our food. "Enjoy," the waiter said after placing the food in front of us. I ordered tomato pasta and Ikuto got lasagna.

We talked for hours about many things- music, recent news about the world, funny experiences, our dislikes, and a bit about our family. Ikuto also likes elegies, and he a self-taught violinist. Unlike me, he has no recollection of any funny moments in his life. He doesn't like vanilla; he prefers chocolate. He has a little sister, Utau. He doesn't mention his parents, so I'm assuming he doesn't have a good relationship with them.

Ever since I first met him, he seems cautious and guarded, but as we kept talking he's starting to relax and become carefree little by little.

By the time we both finished eating, the waiter came to give us the check. He placed it on the table between Ikuto and me. I saw Iktuo getting out his wallet.

"You don't have to pay. It's my treat," I said, pulling out my wallet.

Ikuto looked at the check and then at me. A heart beat passed.

Then we both lunged for the check.

I reached for the check as fast as I can, but it's too late.

Ikuto was faster than me. He put his credit card in the pocket slip on the checkbook and smirked at me.

"A man always treats the ladies," he said smugly.

Ugh.

The waiter came to pick up the checkbook, and a few moments later, he was back.

"Please come again. Have a nice day," he said.

Ikuto and I left the restaurant and walked toward the hotel. We both enjoyed the silence.

Once we were in front of our rooms, Ikuto said, "Thank you Amu. I had a great time."

My face starts to heat up, and I avert my eyes from Ikuto.

"I also had fun." I glanced at Iktuo, and he's smiling. _"Whoa_." This is the first time I saw him smile. He looks younger.

"Goodnight."

"Night Ikuto."

**Unknown Pov.**

"Hey, guess who I saw the devil's son with?"

"Who?"

"A Seraphim angel. You know what that means?"

"If we kill her…"

"We can become invincible."

"But what about the devil's son?"

"Don't worry, I have a perfect plan."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter.**


	3. Terrible Soul

**Heyo!**

**I apologize for the late update. My laziness was a huge obstacle to jump over.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

**(^.^)**

* * *

I walked around, looking for stores that catches my interests.

I went to some stores, but I didn't buy anything.

All around me are family and friends shopping together. It makes me feel envy of them, because I'm by myself.

(T.T)

There was a group of girls staring at me shamelessly in front of me, and I tried go around them, but they blocked me.

"Excuse me," I said, politely.

Sadly, no one even moved.

Then, a girl with long blonde hair and purple eyes wearing a black dress said sternly, " Do not associate with _my_ Ikuto."

"I'm sorry, but you don't get to tell me what to do. I am not obliged to do as you say, and I'm my own person. Ikuto and I are just friends," I said calmly. However, inwardly, my anger is arising.

"We'll see about that. Mark my words," she shot back and huffed.

She walked away and her group followed her like a dog.

Her words echo in my mind.

Ugh, what a terrible soul.

(T_T)

The sun is setting, so I walked back home. I saw Ikuto walking with his violin case strapped across his back.

"Hey, Ikuto!" I yelled.

He turned around with his usual lazy expression, but then his eyes widen with concern and urgency. He ran toward me and opened his mouth to yell something, but then something hit me hard behind of me and knocked me off the ground.

My vision is_ fuzzy_ and I _can't_ move or talk. I can feel my _blood_ and _heart pumping._

It's hard to _breathe._

I see something blue approaching me. Ikuto?

Then, I hear voices and sirens. I'm being lifted up.

Now, all I can see is**_ black_.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! Your feedback is needed desperately! :O**


	4. Convalescence

**Omg, guys! It has been too long since my last update!**

**I'm sorry! .**

**But, the good thing is that I will update more since it's summer break!**

**As always, enjoy**!

* * *

_Amu's POV_

Someone's hands are on mine.

They feel nice and warm.

I wish time would freeze now.

I hear mummers.

I wonder who's.

I want to open my eyes.

I want to talk.

I want to get up.

But I can't.

I feel tired.

Soon, the person's hand were off mine, and I feel cold and lonely .

(time skip)

Amu..Amu..wake up

Slowly I open my eyes to see Ikuto sitting on a chair, facing me.

I'm in a blue and white bed. The room is more likely Ikuto's based on the colors and decorations.

I would have panicked and ran to my room if I wasn't tired and feeling so.. Hollow.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently. He looks worried, an unusual expression from him.

"_Lethargic_ " I thought. But I don't say anything.

Too tired..too lazy.

I just stare at him.

"You have been out for a couple a of days"

I gave no response. No expression.

"Are you hungry?"

"..."

He took mine hand in his.

"I'm sorry Amu."

I squeezed his hand slightly.

_It not your fault._

He squeezed back.

I used to have questions that I want to ask, but right now, they seem so insignificant.

Gingerly, helped me sit up with his hand on my back and brought a cup to my lips.

"you should at least drink something.'

The liquid is clear. It's water.

I drank it and felt it slide down my throat and in my belly.

It tasted bitter, like copper.

Ikuto placed the cup on a table next to the bed and laid me back down.

Soon, my eyelids felt heavy and droopy.

The last thing I remember before slumber took over was the warmth of Ikuto's hand.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	5. Ame Damnee

**Hello! I'm really sorry for the late update! . **

**I have been recently working on some_ Akatsuki no Yona_ stories, so if you're interested, please check them out!**

**I will try to update more often since it's semester break.**

**As always, enjoy!**

* * *

_You are tainted._

_Tarnished._

_You must be cast out of haven._

_Exiled._

_You are no longer one of us._

_Alienation._

_I didn't understand. I was lost in the abyss of darkness. Voices spoke but I saw nobody and nothing. _

_I'm confused._

_"No...what are you talking about?" I asked._

_"Ame damnee, you are a lost soul to us. May you fall with enlightenment."_

_The Angel and the Demon_

I opened my eyes to find myself taking shallow breathes.

_What's with that dream? It was so vivid. The voices too.._

I was back in my hotel. The sun was rising and the fresh, cool scent of the morning air went though the opened window. Everything seems normal, except for one thing.

Me.

I didn't really understand it myself, but I felt different.

I tried to recall what happened before, thinking that maybe it would help me figure out my current situation.

Bu I couldn't remember.

The last thing I remembered was going shopping and talking with those girl, but after that...

_Maybe that's all I did?_

I got up and looked at the calendar.

"May 23. Soccer with Kukai 2:30."

_Fudge. I forgot._

I checked the clock to see that it was two in the afternoon.

_Good, I still have time._

I threw on some sporty clothes on, ate breakfast viciously, and ran to the recreation park.

Once I was there, my hands were on my knees and I was panting.

"Yo, Amu! You made it " Kukai said, waving.

"Yeah, I made it. Hold on..I need..to catch...my breath"

"No problem. We can start with the introductions." He beckoned his friends to come over.

In the distance, I saw three people coming over.

"Hey, I'm Daichi," a green haired boy shouted energetically.

"Yo, the name's Rhythm" a guy with light purple hair said.

"Hello, I am Nagihiko. Um, nice to meet you" mumbled a dark purple haired boy.

"Hi, I'm Amu."

"We know. We heard a lot about you from this love puppy" Daichi said, pointing to Kukai, "he wouldn't shut up about you."

"Ignore them, Amu. They're just exaggerating" Kukai countered, though his cheeks had a pink tint.

"Alright now, we didn't come here to gossip, guys. Let's play some soccer!" Rhythm whined.

"Sounds good. Let's see...how about Daichi and Amu versus Rhythm and me?" Kukai suggested.

We all agreed and started the game.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**Edit: I'm sorry if I confused anyone. I should have been more explicit. If you don't understamd what's going on please continue reading. Summery- At the end of the previous chapter, Amu who was injured, fell asleep. Ikuto was taking care of her. At the beginning of this chapter, Amu had a dream (the one about tainted, exile, and alienation). She wakes up and knew that something was wrong. She couldn't remember the accident. However, she brushed it off, thinking that it was no big deal. Later, she realizes that she had a "play date" with Kukai (they scheduled one around the beginning of the story) and rushed to the soccer field.**

**QOD: Do you guys play any sports?**


	6. A Thousand Needles

**I think I am going to end this story soon. Maybe like 5 more chapters max. Hm, idk.**

**...**

* * *

We played for what seemed like hours. They guys were really good, and I had to use my max effort to keep up with my opponents. When we decided to end the game, it was a tie.

"That...was a good game," I said, panting.

The others nodded in agreement. Sitting on the green lush grass, we relaxed and cooled off. The wind huffed and puffed wildly, and I welcomed it with open arms. The sky with its fast moving cotton ball clouds remained peaceful.

"Hey, Amu, are you wearing perfume?" Kukai asked next to me.

"Nope." I don't wear usually wear perfume, especially when I play sports. I turned my head to look at him and was startled. Kukai was staring at me intensely. A chill went through my spine, and I tried to get up to avoid his intense stare. However, I was immediately pushed back down. Kukai was on top of me, and his hungry eyes were now a bright red instead of the steady green they used to be.

"Your...scent is stronger," he murmured, flashing his fangs.

_Kukai is a demon._

"W-wait, Kukai. I-"

But I was interrupted by the sharp puncture in my neck.

I've heard of people being bitten by demons. Some lived, some died. The survivors told us a lot of information, including personal experience.

But they never told us how much it hurts.

I would rather stick a thousand needles in my eye.

I screamed. I thrashed. I cried.

Despite my efforts, his iron grip held me tight.

I heard his friends yelling him to stop, using force to pull him away from me.

But he didn't budge.

"Stop, Kukai! You're going to kill her!"

"This isn't the plan!"

"Yeah, you're going to get in trouble!"

They said more stuff but then everything disappeared, and I was finally at peace.

However, that peace was only temporarily.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**QOD: What is the biggest lie you told?**


	7. The Blondie

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Amu's POV

I awoke to the throbbing pain on my neck. Moaning, I touched my neck and felt the puncture. My blurry eyes became clearer and then I realized that I was in a cage.

_What's going on?_

"I'm so sorry, Amu," a familiar voice said full of regret.

_Kukai._

He stepped out of the shadows, still wearing his clothes from before. He looked at me wistfully and walked towards me.

Immediately, I backed away, hitting the bars with my back.  
"Don't come near me!" I screamed. I shut my eyes and threw my arms in front of my face in self-defense.

I expected another sharp pain on my neck, but it did not come. His put his arm through the bars and lightly caressed my neck, brushing his fingertips on the wound..

When I flinched, he dropped his hand.

_Click._

It was the sound of a door opening. When I opened my eyes, Kukai was gone and a new person appeared.

" Wow, you are more beautiful in person, " a childish high pitched voice said. It came from a blonde haired boy with red eyes wearing all black clothes. His long hair and soft features made him seem like am innocent girl.

A chill went through my back when he said that, and I did not respond to his comment.

He stepped toward me and sniffed me, his eyes shining brightly.

"Oh my, your scent is quite alluring. No wonder Kukai couldn't help himself."

He got closer to my neck, revealing his sharp fangs. Instinctively, I punched his face in fear that he will bite me.

"Heh, playing hard to get?" He asked, his voice raising. His fangs grew larger and his fingernails elongated to a sharp point.

In a second, he tore opened the cage and grabbed my throat, holding me above the ground.

I gasped and tried to break his gripe on me, but it was no use.

_He's too strong._

A gurgling sound came from my mouth and my vision became fuzzy. I thought maybe it was time, but then I was dropped to the floor. Coughing, I tried to catch my breath. I looked over at the monster and realized that someone was one his back with a knife pointed at his heart.

It was Kukai.

"Amu, run!"

The blonde guy flipped him over and then charged at me. However, Kukai got up and blocked his past with fierce determination.

"Amu, go! I got this!"

I couldn't let his sacrifice go in waste, so I nodded and ran.

I didn't know the way out, but I ran as fast as I could, following the major pathway and checking the large doors.

_I can't find it._

Then, I felt someone place their hands on my shoulders firmly, stopping me in my tracts.

I yelped, turned around, and kicked the person in the shins.

"God! Amu, it's me" a familiar voice squeaked, kneeling down from the pain I inflicted on him.

Blue navy hair appeared when I opened my eyes.

"Ikuto?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading. It has been a while since I updated this story. Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**QOD: savory or sweet?**


End file.
